Amor em atos
by pure ether
Summary: O amor que nasce, cresce, morre e renasce. Textos sem um plot central. Hyuugacêntrico. NejiHina.
1. Encantamento

Amor em atos

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. Esse trabalho não tem nenhum fim lucrativo. Obra feita de fã para fã.

Resumo: O amor que nasce, cresce, morre e renasce. Textos sem um plot central. Hyuugacêntrico. NejiHina. Se não gosta do casal, por favor, não leia.

Encantamento

Ato ou efeito de encantar(-se);

Feitiço, magia, bruxaria, encanto;

Sensação de arrebatamento; fascinação, deslumbramento, encanto.

"Ela não é bonitinha, papai?"

Aquelas palavras reverberariam no tempo. Foi uma observação tão pura, inocente e franca do Hyuuga Neji de apenas quatro anos. Seu pai arqueou levemente as sobrancelhas para o filho que tentava ler o semblante do pai, perguntando-se se ele não tinha visto aquilo que o havia tomado de alegria, uma euforia estranha e ainda assim irresistível.

O motivo da admiração do pequeno garoto era a menina pela qual eles vieram a vila. O terceiro aniversário dela. A tímida garota, escondendo-se na barra do quimono do pai. Olhos tão límpidos quanto os do menino, a pele alva, bochechas rosadas e pequeninas mãos apertadas no tecido.

Neji não entendia o repentino encantamento sobre ela. Nem buscava entendê-lo. A sensação era boa demais para o pequeno prodígio perder tempo processando-a. Era pura luz. A imagem da garota havia despertado algo que já havia nele, escondido nas partes mais profundas da alma. Mas o que era? Algo que o suspendeu as nuvens, tirou o equilíbrio que a terra firme um dia dera. Mesmo sendo o garoto mais esperto do seu clã, Neji ainda nada entendia de gravidade, mas sabia que o centro de sua vida passara, daquele dia em diante, para outro ponto.

Surgia no menino de olhos afiados e brancos, um desejo quase instintivo de cuidar, proteger a figura frágil da prima. Ele não poderia ter a satisfação de ouvir do seu pai que sua função seria protegê-la com sua vida. Ninguém precisaria fazer tal pedido ou dar tal ordem. Neji faria de muito bom grado. Ele assentiu a seu pai com os olhos fixos na menina que se esforçava para permanecer lutando.

Hizashi quis deixar seu filho consciente de seu lugar no clã, seu filho era esperto para interpretar que o selo agora gravado na sua fronte o aprisionara a uma vida de servidão. O pai colocou o peso nas palavras, mas Neji, o prodígio, não sentiu o impacto. Ele estava amortecido pela figura da prima, numa dimensão demasiada especial para que coisas ruins acontecessem. Hizashi tornou sua face para a luta diante deles e soltou um suspiro de pesar.

N. A.: Espero que tenham gostado da primeira parte. Até o próximo capítulo!


	2. Ternura

Amor em atos

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. Esse trabalho não tem nenhum fim lucrativo. Obra feita de fã para fã.

Resumo: O amor que nasce, cresce, morre e renasce. Textos sem um plot central. Hyuugacêntrico. NejiHina. Se não gosta do casal, por favor, não leia.

Ternura

Qualidade de terno;

Delicadeza de sentimentos; meigo, afetuoso.

Soa como um conforto, um lugar macio onde descansa o amor. Acolhimento. Sensação de calma e bem-estar. Ela oferecera um chá relaxante depois do treinamento. As mãos quentes segurando o copo, a fumaça espiralando no ar do fim de tarde. Ela sempre inclinara sua cabeça quando oferece algo, e seus cabelos deslizam para frente como cortinas de meia-noite. Neji observava seus movimentos toda vez, com um ar de graça quase imperceptível. A rotina no complexo Hyuuga sempre foi a mesma, mas o gênio sempre queria guardar esses momentos e repassá-lo em sua mente.

Naquele instante, ele envolvia as pequenas mãos da prima com as suas. Havia calos por debaixo das bandagens, mas ele ainda sentia suas mãos quentes pelo copo com chá. O momento era curto, durava alguns segundos, mas Neji queria guardar para sempre, todas as vezes.

Nas missões, distante da presença de Hinata, a hora do chá se aproximava e um vazio caía sobre ele. O sangue em suas mãos as tornavam algo que não pareciam dele, como se não fossem dele, como se seu corpo todo não fosse dele, nem a pessoa que estava lá, longe de casa, era ele. Havia algo naquele corpo que rivalizava com o que era a realidade de sua vida na vila.

Em seus descansos, seja numa pousada ou num galho de uma árvore no meio da floresta densa, ele se imaginava, no corpo dele, sendo ele, e o chá quente que Hinata lhe oferecia. Repassava na mente como ela lhe entregava o recipiente com o líquido quente e suave, sua cabeça inclinando-se e depois levantando seu olhar delicado e tímido.

A vida de ninja era difícil. Poderia ser enlouquecedora se a pessoa não estivesse preparada. Porém, preparada ou não, sempre se pagava um preço, sempre se sacrificava uma parte importante. A paz nem sempre se é conquistada de forma pacífica. Naqueles momentos de luta em que se tem de matar para sobreviver, cada golpe mortal dado pode custar muito de sua humanidade, mas Neji resistia, agarrava-se na borda de sua consciência à imagem que se repetia em sua mente, à esperança de voltar para casa, para o seu lar, onde era seguro.

Lá havia o chá, havia as mãos de Hinata, havia seu corpo inteiro e alma também. Lá havia seus abraços quentes e perfume suave das flores e da terra a sua volta quando ele retornava quase quebrado pelas coisas que teve de fazer. Ela não se importava com o cheiro de suor e sangue que ele exala. Sangue que a princípio nem ele nem ela sabiam se era dele ou de seus adversários. Ou de ambos.

* * *

Ele se despira do uniforme imundo. Submergira seu corpo cheio de cicatrizes antigas e machucados recentes na água quente que o abraçava com suavidade. Hinata trouxe sua toalha, olhara fixamente para o Neji rígido na água. Ela se aproximara do ombro de seu esposo, pegara uma esponja, a molhou e movimentou suave em suas costas tensas. Ele fechara os olhos. Mais uma imagem, mais uma sensação a ser memorizada pelo prodígio.

Neji relaxara os ombros, movimentou um pouco o pescoço. Ninguém disse nada. Hinata não precisou perguntar como foi a missão. Ela não faria isso. Ela só compreende a dor e quer fazê-la passar.

Ele volta a ser o mesmo homem que tinha partido. Um homem de poucas palavras, mas feições suaves e resignadas. Há dor, mas ela pode ser suplantada pelos sorrisos da mulher que ama.

Mais alguns dias e ele voltara ao dojo. Treinou incansavelmente seus golpes. Os mesmos silenciosos e letais golpes. Porém, ele não usara toda a força e potencial, tampouco contra pessoas de verdade. Tudo pareceu estável. A tarde foi dando lugar a noite e ele soube que a hora do chá se aproximava.

Neji era conhecido pela sua percepção afiada, o doujutsu mais poderoso de seu clã também procurava aperfeiçoar outros sentidos além da visão. Um ninja tão eficiente que conseguia perceber os passos silenciosos da esposa pelo assoalho, leves como se pisassem em nuvens.

Ela trazia o seu chá e repetia todo seu ritual. A rotina que ele testemunhara no seu lar é sua segurança. A mulher que ele devia proteger com a vida mal sabe que era quem o mantinha seguro e são.

Mesmo que Hinata não estivesse em missões externas, ela era responsável pelo clã, como líder, na busca da harmonia e equilíbrio entre os portadores do Byakugan. Leitura de pergaminhos, interpretação e aplicação das leis, promulgação de novas e ainda teria de conseguir tempo para os treinamentos no dojo, com algum membro dos Hyuuga, quando Neji estava fora, era com Hanabi, sua irmã, que ela treinava.

A mulher de olhar suave não demonstrava cansaço. Era no interior de seus aposentos que ela sucumbia a necessidade de adormecer e renovar-se para outro dia cheio de exigências. Com Neji de volta a casa, ela não demorava para adormecer.

Ela adormeceu aguardando Neji voltar de uma reunião particular com Hiashi. O cansaço a derrotou daquela vez.

Neji deslizou a porta dos aposentos e não pôde evitar o olhar apaixonado em sua face. A visão lhe deixava mergulhar em paixão.

Os cabelos de meia-noite espalhados pelo travesseiro como raios de um sol negro, os olhos cerrados em seu mundo de sonhos, seu quimono havia se suspendido um pouco, as longas e alvas pernas estavam expostas, quase deixando aparecer sua roupa íntima.

Neji não saberia explicar ao certo o calor que tomou conta do seu peito. Contemplar sua esposa adormecida era uma experiência estética única.

Não há uma definição de beleza que compreenda a todos os seres humanos. Cada pessoa pode ter uma definição diferente. A definição de beleza de Neji era aquela cena. A Hinata adormecida no futon do quarto que compartilhavam. Estaria para sempre pintada em sua alma.

O gênio do clã se contém para não a acariciar. O desejo carnal não se sobrepõe a cena que observa. Nenhum movimento por parte dele interromperia a beleza do que presenciava.

Então, com toda a sua discrição e movimentos suaves e calculados, como o ninja extraordinário que era, deitou-se bem no cantinho, tomando o devido cuidado de não a despertar ou atrapalhar a beleza da cena.

Mesmo no seu cansaço, Neji demorou seus olhos mais uma vez na beleza do cenário, procurando guardar cada detalhe porque ele sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, estaria em outra missão e haveria outro pedacinho de felicidade ao qual se prender. Isso, para o letal ninja da Aldeia da Folha, se chamava ternura.

N.A.: Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Em breve postarei o próximo! Se você estiver gostando, deixe-me saber.


	3. Ciúmes

Amor em atos

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. Esse trabalho não tem nenhum fim lucrativo. Obra feita de fã para fã.

Resumo: O amor que nasce, cresce, morre e renasce. Textos sem um plot central. Hyuugacêntrico. NejiHina. Se não gosta do casal, por favor, não leia.

Ciúmes

Sentimento penoso, causado pela pretensão real ou suposta de outrem, em relação a pessoa de que se quer o amor exclusivo;

Receio de que a pessoa amada dedique o seu afeto a outrem.

Os olhos do clã Hyuuga são especiais. Disso ninguém poderia duvidar. Além de muito poderosos, eles sustentavam uma beleza exótica e misteriosa. Havia uma atmosfera extraterrena neles, algo difícil de descrever para quem consegue encará-los, como uma esfinge que expõe sua charada e espera a hora de devorar, dissecam a vítima antes mesmo que ela caia morta, antes mesmo que ela perceba sua presença.

Os olhos afiados e límpidos de Neji eram observadores. Hinata estava distraída, a boca repuxada num pequeno sorriso, enquanto remexia a terra de seu jardim naquele dia ensolarado, os girassóis pareciam nascer mais amarelos quando plantados pelas mãos pequenas e calejadas da primogênita de Hiashi.

Neji observava. Olhos observadores perscrutando o seu alvo. Quem observa não está sendo observado. Os olhos do esposo eram como olhos de felino pronto para capturar a presa. Ele estava na varanda da residência e vigiava sua esposa. Quem passasse por ele e não reparasse bem, apenas veria que ele está admirando a paisagem. Nada mais. Neji sabia disfarçar.

Os olhos de Neji eram os de um homem apaixonado com ciúmes. O olhar de ciúme observa, vigia cada movimento da amada, cada oscilação do corpo dela, cada sorriso ou suspiro. Pois cada ação pode revelar sobre o que está no pensamento da mulher. Por que ela sempre parecia esconder algo? A autoconfiança do prodígio era grande, mas diante de Hinata, da frágil e pequena Hinata, parecia sempre estar prestes a ser estilhaçada.

Algo se agitara no interior de seu ser. Era a dúvida. Quem sente ciúmes, sente a iminência da perda. Ele se sentia andando na corda bamba. Hinata poderia deixá-lo a qualquer momento e isso o assustava. Principalmente nos momentos em que ele não está inserido na cena, e ela estava sorrindo. Ali, ele é apenas um espectador. O temor dele acontecendo diante dos seus olhos: Hinata estava alheia a sua presença. O seu pensamento estava alheio a existência de seu esposo.

O que estava pensando? Será que Neji passava por alguns desses pensamentos que a faziam sentir confortável e autenticamente feliz?

Aquilo o estava levando a loucura. Aquela desconfiança toda. Ele se casou com ela, oras! Ela, enfim, era dele. E ele, dela. Pensava ser injusto, mas não sabia a quem culpar. Ele sempre foi dela, apesar de todas as voltas que a vida dera. Porém, Hinata parecera sempre tão acima de suas cálidas emoções. Será que ela o amava o suficiente? Ela o amava?

As perguntas o atormentavam. Ele queria a esposa completamente entregue, completamente dele, que não houvesse pensamento dela que ele não conhecesse. Assim como cada polegada de seu corpo, ele queria cada pedacinho de sua alma.

O que havia naquela terra que a fez sorrir? Que pensamento era esse que a deixou assim, feliz sem ele? Uma pequena traição, que poderiam gerar outras maiores. Ele não suportaria.

Olhar felino a esquadrinhava num instante. No outro, Hinata era tomada pelos braços fortes do esposo, surpreendida. Fez um esforço inútil para afastar as luvas sujas da terra escura e fértil, sujando a cândida roupa do esposo. Ele não se importava, contanto que aquela mulher fosse sua naquele momento.

Tomou sua cintura, sua boca, reforçando o pertencimento de ambos. Suspiros suaves, o doce arfar de sua esposa. A boca avermelhada pela paixão dele. E de mais ninguém.

Embora ninguém estivesse passando pelo local, Neji não queria que ninguém mais admirasse a beleza de sua esposa naquele momento, suas bochechas escarlates, a testa salpicada por uma leve transpiração, seu peito subindo e descendo pela surpresa das ações de seu comedido marido. A levou para o interior da casa, a deitou no leito que compartilhavam.

Não havia ruído além da respiração de ambos. As mãos experientes de Neji despia as luvas que Hinata usava. Ele tentava parecer calmo, mas a avidez de seus movimentos o entregava.

Cada beijo, cada toque suave de suas palmas calejadas, era uma declaração de amor, de pertença, de uma servidão muito diferente do que era designado por qualquer regra tola do clã.

Os afiados olhos do ninja tornaram-se suplicantes. Pediam um alívio a suas dores, apagar aquela sensação constante que sentia quando Hinata não estava junto dele.

E ela reagia a suas ações. Seus olhos bondosos e distraídos, a antítese dos Hyuuga, se não fossem tão brancos e límpidos como os seus e ao mesmo tempo tão indiscutivelmente distintos, passearam pela face alva e preocupada de Neji. Aproximou-se para mais um beijo, naquele instante suave, que o marido fez questão de aprofundar e revolver tudo por dentro. Ávido. Desesperado para fazê-la sua. De novo. E aplacar suas preocupações.

O paraíso deveria ser muito próximo do que ele experimentava no corpo de sua amada, a louvando com todo seu ser. Um templo que apenas ele tinha acesso e uma deusa que só olhava por ele. Naquele instante, ele sabia, que Hinata só tinha olhos para ele. E ele se empenhava a cada investida, deixando-a saber que tudo dele a pertencia, que apenas ele poderia dar a ela o louvor que ela merece.

E quando ele se desmanchava em prazeres, apenas o nome dela poderia ser declaração de amor suficiente, ao mesmo tempo era sua maior fraqueza.

 _Hinata_. O nome doce. A última sílaba estalada como uma degustação final. Dispensava-se os honoríficos. O _sama_ não seria ainda suficiente para evocar a criatura divina com a qual se deitava. Apenas seu nome bastava.

Naquele momento, ela dizia o nome dele – _Neji_ , a boca rosada dizendo seu nome a espera de um beijo, que ele prontamente atendeu –, não havia mais preocupações. Não há o que temer. Ela sempre estará ao seu lado.

Os corpos drenados de energia, transpirando e ofegantes. Ele tomou o cuidado de cair ao lado dela. A puxou para perto, reivindicando-a mais uma vez, mesmo depois da consumação do amor.

Consumação. Ele sentiu que o momento se consumiu como uma chama de uma vela. O medo instalou-se de novo, como cascas de gelo crescendo sobre seu coração. Ela já estava ressonando levemente, um canto que saíra de seus lábios partidos, a feição inocente de um anjo.

Será que ela estaria sonhando? Ele estaria fazendo parte do seu sonho? Um pequeno sorriso surgia nos lábios dela e fazia sua dor crescer no peito, colocando em xeque a certeza de momentos atrás.

Neji poderia não saber definir com palavras exatas os ciúmes que sentia, mas não demoraria muito para entender que era o medo cru de saber que o ser que se ama poderia ser feliz sem ele.

Ele apertou o corpo de Hinata para mais perto de seu peito e tentou descansar também, torcendo para que ela não despertasse com o seu coração acelerado daquele medo.

ooooooooooooo

Haveria um festival naquela noite de primavera. As luminárias espalhando cor dourada na noite de temperatura amena. Neji estava magnífico, o quimono negro contrastando com sua pele de alabastro e olhos leitosos e profundos. Certamente era um dos homens mais bonitos de todo festival. Ele não precisaria nem olhar de esguelha pois já sabia que havia mulheres escondendo risinhos e faces coradas. Ele não se importava com a atenção que lhes era dada. A menos que a atenção fosse dada por ela, Hyuuga Hinata.

Eram casados e toda a Konoha sabia disso. Do mesmo jeito que sabiam que os Hyuuga não eram dados a demonstrações públicas de afeto. Eram raros os momentos de abraço ou de simplesmente dar as mãos. Mesmo assim, havia algo que parecia marcá-los como casal, como família. Não eram somente os olhos, ou os corpos esculpidos e moldados a perfeição.

Eles andavam lado a lado. Hinata tomava a frente algumas vezes e ele a observava cumprimentar os participantes, mas nunca se afastando muito, como se soubesse perfeitamente até onde cada um devia ir para que não se afastasse demais. Era um fio invisível que os atava.

Neji sentia as vibrações desse fio como uma pequena tensão elétrica, sincronizada ao seu corpo. Hinata parecia não se importar muito. Ela sabia desse fio, mas parecia não ser tão sagrado para ela quanto era para o prodígio. Ele se perguntava se ela fazia isso por pura maldade.

Se dependesse somente do gênio do clã, ele não sairia para comemorações, mas como faziam parte de uma família de elite e muita influência era necessário marcar presença. Ele não queria. Era um homem de poucas demonstrações de humor. Sempre tinha em seu rosto uma feição austera e até mesmo arrogante. Um típico Hyuuga.

Hinata, no entanto, nunca conseguiu esse feito por completo. Doce demais para ter a arrogância e prepotência dos Hyuuga. Era incontestavelmente filha de Hyuuga Hiashi, que só era comprovado pela semelhança física, mas nunca pela personalidade pacífica e delicada.

Uma verdadeira rainha caminhando pelo festival. O quimono de seda de um tom pálido de lilás, quase branco como seus olhos. Os cabelos negros soltos e se espalhando pelo tecido. Era a visão de algo sublime, ultrapassava qualquer limite humano que Neji pudesse imaginar. E era sua. Toda sua. Sua esposa diante dos deuses e diante dos homens.

Se dependesse somente dele, ele nem colocaria os pés na festa, nem Hinata com sua desconcertante beleza. Se dependesse dele e somente dele, ela sempre se vestiria assim dentro da casa deles, dentro dos aposentos deles, para absorver toda a beleza e esplendor que ela irradiava para si e mais ninguém.

Era egoísta e pueril, ele sabia. Hinata não aprovaria se ele começasse a se comportar como um homem primitivo ao arrancá-la da festa como se fosse um animal que estabelecesse sua parceira e seu território. Isso nem mesmo se encaixaria com a personalidade dele, pelo menos não a personalidade que ele mostrava para o mundo.

E ele reprimia o desejo de sair dali. E era cada vez mais trabalhoso. Principalmente quando Hinata se afastava até o limite daquele fio invisível. Neji estava ali, a poucos metros e cumprimentava um pequeno círculo de amigos, sem tirar os olhos da esposa por mais que dois segundos. Enquanto ela conversava com outros velhos amigos, seus parceiros de equipe. O idiota Inuzuka sorria como um imbecil diante da beleza resplandecente da líder Hyuuga. O Aburame parecia ser mais contido por trás dos óculos escuros que teimava em usar mesmo a noite.

Mas nada disso importava. Não quando era Hinata quem sorria alegremente, os olhos se fechando quando as bochechas permitiam um sorriso amplo e aconchegante. Era a constatação que ele queria evitar a todo custo. Que ela seria facilmente feliz sem ele. Naquele pequeno círculo de amigos onde ela estava, Neji simplesmente não existia, aquele fio não existia.

Foi ainda mais insuportável quando o Hokage que havia tomado posse recentemente, o escandaloso Uzumaki Naruto, bradou o nome da esposa dele, de Hyuuga Neji, com aquela intimidade de anos. Intimidade que o próprio prodígio demorou anos para conseguir com ela, devido ao turbulento passado que tiveram. Temeu que aquela confiança construída fosse derrubada como castelos de areia pelas ondas da maré alta. Amedrontou-se mais ainda quando ela se virou para ele e sorriu mais amplamente, não precisava ativar seu doujutsu para ver como seu rosto estava ficando corado enquanto recebia a atenção daquele depósito de Kyuubi.

O mais controlado dos ninjas da Aldeia da Folha era colocado a prova mais uma vez. Ele já não dava mais ouvidos ao demasiadamente empolgado Lee com suas baboseiras de primavera da juventude e uma Tenten irritada com o mesmo ninja.

Ele estreitou os olhos em uma expressão de ódio frio. Seu rosto pinicava e suas têmporas se avultavam, as veias do Byakugan começaram a se formar de leve, sem que ele quisesse. Ele conhecia esse sentimento. Puro instinto assassino.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Hinata enrijeceu-se quase no mesmo instante como se recebesse um choque direto em sua medula espinal. Ela sentiu. Ela percebeu. Somente ela era a Hyuuga que estava perto o suficiente para sentir o chakra do Byakugan. A líder apressou-se em despedir-se dos seus antigos colegas de time e outros amigos. Uma reverência educada para o novo Hokage. Alegou estar um pouco indisposta para continuar aproveitando o festival.

Ela não dissera nada sobre a sensação que teve. Neji não dissera nada sobre como odiava essa dor quando ela se afastava para ser feliz com outras pessoas além dele. Ele nunca diria. Era um trato silencioso como tudo que havia naquele clã. As ações falavam por si só. Trocas de olhares poderiam ser sentenças inteiras.

Ele queria estar de volta a casa logo. Queria provar para ela que somente ele poderia fazê-la sentir-se feliz e amada, queria provar para si mesmo que era capaz disso. Com a mesma voracidade e paixão de todos os dias. E como era difícil quando a mulher a quem ele tinha desposado era uma das pessoas mais queridas daquela terra. Mesmo assim, louvaria seu corpo e sua alma como servo fiel que era.

ooooooooooo

Hinata ficou doente. Os médicos disseram que ela havia exaurido, mais uma vez, seu Byakugan e, que com repouso e descanso, ela logo se recuperaria. Um brilho especial passou pelos brancos e profundos olhos de Neji. Alívio. Ele faria como fez da primeira vez que isso tinha acontecido. Ele cuidaria dela durante todo o tempo. Ele não precisaria mais se esconder. Seria apenas ela e ele. Hinata e Neji. Como sempre deveria ter sido. Sem ninguém para atrapalhar ou colocar medo no ninja conhecido pela sua coragem e letalidade.

Ele dispensou os empregados, deixou avisado para que ninguém atrapalhasse a convalescência da líder. Nada de visitas. Ele deixou claro que ele mesmo cuidaria de tudo.

Neji se julgava possessivo em relação à Hinata. Condenava-se por isso. Mas não poderia evitar amá-la tanto, a ponto de fazer suas seguranças se racharem como ossos velhos nas horas em que ela estava distante dele, negando a existência de um laço maior que suas próprias vidas.

Mas naquela noite, ele dormiu aliviado ao lado da esposa, que mesmo debilitada apreciava a presença dele ali, abraçando-a e aquecendo-a. Ela seria dele daquele dia em diante, até que ela melhorasse. Perguntou-se por quanto tempo ela ficaria assim.

N. A.: Esse capítulo foi um dos que mais gostei de fazer até agora. Agradeço a você que está lendo essa fanfic por entrar nessa viagem junto comigo. Até a próximo capítulo!

P. S.: repostando o capítulo devido a problemas no arquivo, estava sem a linha de "quebra de tempo" e como não consegui colocar são esses vários "o". Perdoem-me o incômodo.


	4. Poder

Amor em atos

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. Esse trabalho não tem nenhum fim lucrativo. Obra feita de fã para fã.

Resumo: O amor que nasce, cresce, morre e renasce. Textos sem um plot central. Hyuugacêntrico. NejiHina. Se não gosta do casal, por favor, não leia.

* * *

Notas iniciais: Esse capítulo não era um que imaginava que pudesse estar nessa fanfic. Mas a conversa que tive com uma amiga sobre amor também ser uma relação de poder inspirou este capítulo.

* * *

Poder

Poder

Ser capaz de dominar

Faculdade ou capacidade de impor obediência, de exercer controle, autoridade

Domínio, posse

Capacidade de mobilizar recursos para algum fim

 _Era tudo sobre poder_ , os anciãos membros da Família Principal diziam.

Eles queriam, precisavam controlar os membros da Família Secundária. O peso do selo da maldição pesava a cada geração e essa situação terminaria em uma tragédia. Massacre.

Hiashi pensou muito. Ele sabia das consequências. Ele também era um grande observador. Um Hyuuga, de fato.

Neji era forte. O mais forte e inteligente Hyuuga de sua geração. Mas pertencente à Família Secundária. Um jovem homem que, assim como há alguns anos, poderia ficar insatisfeito com sua posição no clã. Neji merecia mais, Hiashi sempre soube.

O líder Hyuuga não queria que seu clã se perdesse como o clã Uchiha.

Então, Hiashi, o líder, meditou. Neji tinha força, não somente física. Ele poderia trazer uma rebelião para dentro da família. Ele era uma influência, um símbolo de subversão, principalmente quando sozinho dominou com maestria as técnicas secretas restritas a família principal. Então, o líder deveria agir antes que qualquer membro da família secundária o fizesse.

Para se ter poder sobre uma situação, deve-se conhecer os pontos fracos do adversário e usá-los a seu favor.

Neji não era um homem feito de ferro ou aço. Pessoas de fora do seu círculo certamente o viam assim. Imponente sobre todo e qualquer um que ousasse atravessar seu caminho. Mas quem tivesse os olhos meticulosos de Hiashi, veria a carne e o sangue vivos dentro dele. Veria coração batendo.

Neji tem um ponto fraco, assim como todos os seres viventes que existem sobre a terra. Não são os cabelos, como Sansão, nem os calcanhares, como Aquiles. Nada em seu corpo seria considerado um ponto fraco. Nem mesmo o selo amaldiçoado. Matar não era o objetivo de Hiashi.

Os deuses têm uma forma sádica de governar os homens e pôr seus heróis em apuros. Se Hiashi fosse um ser humano comum, gargalharia com a ironia do destino. Mas havia apenas um leve repuxar de um dos cantos de seus finos lábios.

A fraqueza de Neji não era lutar contra o mais forte ou mais sábio dos homens. A fraqueza do jovem rapaz residia na existência de uma pessoa. Da mais fraca, da mais incapaz de dentro do clã. Aquela que era gentil demais, pacífica demais, inapta, Hiashi pensava, para viver naquela terra de homens que seriam conduzidos com mãos de ferro. Uma flor que brotou de um solo infértil. Que o próprio em toda a sua sabedoria, não conseguia propor hipóteses de como ela conseguiu chegar tão longe, florescer.

Hinata. A mansa filha de Hiashi.

Hinata era a fraqueza de Neji. Lá estavam os deuses gargalhando em seu panteão. O homem mais forte só poderia ser dobrado pela mais frágil mulher. Ele ajoelharia de bom grado se ela pedisse. Ele tiraria sua própria vida se ela assim o quisesse. Era só a questão de um pedido.

Hinata, a deserdada, sem mais nada a possuir naquele clã, tinha o maior dos trunfos. E ela sequer sabia. Ou não se importava com todo o poder que tinha nas mãos, como tolos que lançam diamantes ao abismo. Hinata tinha poder. Se ela tivesse em seu cerne um pouco de malícia ou crueldade...

Vingança nunca passou pela cabeça da jovem, mesmo com todo o desprezo e negligência da própria família. Ela sempre tentou seguir em frente e provar seu valor. Nunca seria considerada um prodígio como Neji, nem talentosa como Hanabi. E isso nunca a fez desistir ou destilar amargura.

* * *

Hiashi não tinha dúvidas. Alguns anciãos acenaram com suas cabeças de longos fios brancos que a adornavam, outros ralharam, mas nenhum deles oferecera uma alternativa melhor, então não houve mais discussões.

Chegada a noite seguinte, todos os membros do clã se reuniram, uma refeição compartilhada entre ramo principal e secundário. Um burburinho preenchia o ambiente. Hyuugas não são dados a escândalos ou gritarias, afinal.

Hinata, com seu olhar sereno e distraído, brincava com a comida. Hiashi queria repreendê-la, dizer que um Hyuuga jamais se distrai, mesmo que esteja cercado de amigos ou familiares. Um sentimento misto de raiva e instinto de proteção paterna.

Hanabi estava ao seu lado, olhos brilhantes e exploradores, conversando sobre algo de seu treinamento com a irmã, claramente distante e alheia a qualquer conversa.

A mesa de Hiashi estava de frente para as mesas onde possibilitava uma visão ampla. Desviou seu impassivo olhar para Neji, que ora olhava para sua refeição, fingia escutar algo de Ko, ora olhava para Hinata, como se ela fosse desaparecer como o vapor quente da refeição. Neji percebeu o olhar de Hiashi sobre ele e olhou de volta. Um misto de confusão e enfrentamento.

Hiashi riu por dentro enquanto fingia interesse em esquadrinhar o ambiente. A petulância do sobrinho o divertia.

Passados alguns minutos, a maioria já concluía suas refeições. Hinata se ofereceu em recolher alguns copos e tigelas das pessoas mais próximas.

Hiashi se ergueu e o burburinho que uma vez preenchia o ambiente cessou. Silêncio sepulcral no complexo Hyuuga. Ele reunia os resquícios de poder que ainda lhe pertencia, para proteger-se e a seus iguais. Mas não conseguia deixar de pensar na ironia que toda a cena desenharia a sua frente.

Ter poder é estar acima. _Poder é tudo_. Sua provável última chance de exercê-lo por completo, tomar desse atraente cálice um vinho doce e perigoso. Sua palavra ainda era lei.

O líder começou seu pronunciamento. Voz eloquente e inexpressiva. Era algo importante.

Apenas a voz dele ecoava pelo espaço. Os outros pareciam suspensos no tempo.

Ele terminou sua fala. A cartada final.

Um arfar e a tigela que Hinata segurava estilhaçou-se. Olhos marejados e atônitos. Ela buscou Neji com seu olhar, mas Neji já tinha posto os olhos nela antes que ela pensasse em fazê-lo.

Apenas a alguns corpos de distância. Ambos se encaravam. Confusão nadava nos olhos brancos dos primos. Neji deixara escapar sua máscara de indiferença por um instante. Hinata nunca dominara essa arte, no entanto.

* * *

Hiashi sabia que poder, no clã Hyuuga, era uma faca de dois gumes. Pode-se deleitar-se em poder, mas nunca esquecer pelo que se é poderoso. Se há remorso, dói. Se não, há algo como sadismo florescendo no peito. Tudo isso pesa nas decisões de um líder.

Estava satisfeito de que Hinata dividiria os fardos da liderança do clã com Neji. No fim da primavera, sua filha e seu sobrinho estariam unidos em matrimônio, equilibrando-se entre glória e dor no assento que até então lhe pertencia.

Talvez Hiashi estivesse errado. Talvez eles pudessem viver eras de paz e que não fossem tão empurrados a tomar medidas drásticas ou cruéis. Mas eles se protegeriam. E isso era o que contava. Eles fariam o que séculos de clã não deixou que mais ninguém fizesse. E naquele momento, bons ventos sopravam, o prenuncio de um novo amanhecer para os portadores de olhos brancos.

* * *

Notas finais: Você que está lendo essa fic, muito obrigada pela paciência e confiança. Acredito que o próximo capítulo não demorará tanto. Até lá.


	5. Paixão

Amor em atos

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. Esse trabalho não tem nenhum fim lucrativo. Obra feita de fã para fã.

Resumo: O amor que nasce, cresce, morre e renasce. Textos sem um plot central. Hyuugacêntrico. NejiHina. Se não gosta do casal, por favor, não leia.

Paixão

Sentimento ou emoção de intensidade suficiente para alterar a capacidade de raciocínio, a lucidez ou o comportamento.

Amor ardoroso com forte atração sexual.

O objeto desse amor ou desejo.

Inclinação ou entusiasmo extremado e obsessivo por alguma coisa.

O objeto dessa inclinação ou desse entusiasmo.

Pessoa ou coisa que despertam paixão.

Grande mágoa, dor.

* * *

Durante o exame chunnin, nas tarefas realizadas na densa floresta que cercava a aldeia, Hinata e seus companheiros de equipe se reuniam dentro de uma pequena caverna para se proteger das outras equipes e traçar planos para encontrar os pergaminhos. Descansara o corpo recostando-se na pedra fria e, ainda assim, uma pequena gota de suor lhe escorria na face. Ele sabia, ela sentira o byakugan ativo. Naquele momento ele percebera que havia falhado. Hyuuga Neji não ficou a uma distância segura. Um erro absurdo de cálculo vindo de um gênio como ele. Um erro que quem ele menos queria que percebesse fosse sua prima estúpida e fraca.

Tenten apareceu e se aproximou do galho onde ele estava. Ela não soubera o que ele via. Apenas pensara que ele estivesse fazendo o trabalho de sua equipe, procurando pelos pergaminhos. Para ela, Hyuuga Neji, com seus olhos afiados e meticulosos, não cometia erros.

Neji quis jurar para si mesmo que não cometeria tais erros outra vez. Mas simplesmente não poderia.

Neji observava a prima, frágil e de vestes sujas, sorrindo timidamente para o garoto de vestes laranjas e de risada escandalosa. Ela estava feliz. A amargura afundou seu estômago. Raiva e algo que ele não conseguia definir tornavam seu olhar brilhante e sarcástico.

Ela lhe oferecia um unguento que ela mesma havia preparado. Uma veia da têmpora de Neji ameaçava avultar-se. Ele não era um selvagem. Controlava seus instintos cuspindo ironias como se fossem fel.

"Vejo que está feliz, Hinata-sama."

Ele dizia mais para si mesmo do que para que alguém ouvisse. Um sorriso débil deformando seus finos lábios. Um sorriso que doía dar.

* * *

Era mais uma das brincadeiras que Hanabi insistira em jogar naquela tarde quente de verão. Esconde-esconde. Talvez a mais nova dos Hyuuga não entendesse a ironia do pedido. Se esconder numa casa cheia de olhos que tudo veem. A condição então foi estabelecida: nada de usar o Byakugan ou outras técnicas ninjas.

Hanabi passou um tempo difícil tentando tirar o primo do quarto e ter mais alguém para brincar junto. Então Hinata se juntou à mais nova na porta do jovem, dizendo que estava tudo bem se fosse apenas as duas jogando.

Assim que saíram da porta do rapaz, Hanabi contou três passos e ouviu a voz abafada no cômodo. Algo como uma resignação em notas de resmungos. Ela sorriu, pois o que importava era mesmo que ela pudesse brincar, ter um pouco de alegria dentro daquela casa que parecia tão sem vida.

Com o atrevimento que lhe era natural e admirável, Hanabi queria começar procurando. Ela tinha certeza de que encontraria todos os dois, não importava onde estivessem.

Eles foram para o amplo pátio da mansão e Hanabi fechou seus olhos e começou a contar até vinte atrás de uma árvore. Enquanto a dupla se afastava para encontrar um esconderijo ideal. Seja dentro da ampla casa ou espaço exterior.

Os três participantes estavam sentindo uma pequena empolgação pelo suspense que a simples brincadeira trazia.

Hanabi decidiu começar a busca dentro da casa. Procurava debaixo da cama, atrás da porta, mas tinha que controlar o ímpeto, não poderia alertá-los de que estaria próxima. Então continuaria caminhando com um andar tão leve quanto de um felino.

Enquanto isso, Hinata se encolhia dentro de um guarda-roupa não muito utilizado, o suor fazendo seus cabelos grudarem na testa, têmporas e nuca.

O som da porta deslizando atingiu seus ouvidos e ela se arrepiou em alerta, seria descoberta tão rapidamente?

Então a porta do guarda-roupa onde ela estava foi aberta. Deveria ser Hanabi, ela sabia, porém a tensão de ser descoberta ali, não impediu que um gritinho escapasse de sua garganta.

Mas não era quem Hinata esperava ver. Os olhos brancos arregalados e uma exclamação saíra da boca do rapaz, que se recompôs mais rápido que ela, a tempo de colocasse a mão em sua boca. Era necessário fazer o silêncio ser restaurado.

A atmosfera estava quente e tensa. O silêncio era cortado apenas pela respiração de ambos, sendo a de Hinata a expiração pesada. A mão de Neji se demorou um pouco mais nos lábios da garota, para certificar-se de que ela estava mais calma.

Então, o garoto afastou-se. "é melhor eu procurar outro lugar... desculpe, Hinata-sama."

Mas ela interrompeu sua retirada. Apenas um pedido: "fica, Neji nii-san."

E apenas as palavras doces que saíra da boca de Hinata o fez plantar seus pés lá no lugar, quase se esquecendo que estavam no meio de uma brincadeira de esconde-esconde com Hanabi.

O calor da tarde os envolvia, junto com as sombras que se projetavam no ambiente abafado. Hinata saíra por completo de seu esconderijo, seus rostos muito próximos, o suficiente para sentir o hálito um do outro.

A garota comprimiu os lábios um pouco frustrada, as palavras sempre desapareciam quando ela mais precisava, mas não poderia perder a oportunidade que tinham de estarem juntos naquele momento. Ela queria dizer a Neji que algumas coisas mudaram, sentimentos adormecidos floresceram, que ela não suportava mais a barreira que ele impunha entre eles, devido as separações do clã.

Mas o pensamento costuma ser mais livre que a sua verbalização, embora ela tivesse certeza de que a liberdade consistia em explicitar seus desejos e ser entendida pelo destinatário de suas palavras.

Ela tinha que tentar. As palavras tropeçavam na linha de pensamento e seu rosto e o dele pareciam ficar cada vez mais vermelhos diante da proximidade em que estavam. E a distância sendo diminuída a cada décimo de segundo e a ponta de seus narizes encostaram. Hinata procurou pelo olhar dele, receosa, mas ambos sabiam que era tarde demais para recuar. Neji sabia mais do que qualquer coisa que ela pudesse contar.

E os olhos que Neji encarava pareciam maiores e maiores, quase engolindo-o por completo naquele ritual que ele nunca havia participado. Mesmo se quisesse, era impossível desviar o olhar. Era um frio no estômago e um calor em sua face. Mas ele não fugiria, nem se fosse o seu desejo, pois já estava enfeitiçado demais para retroceder.

Até que os olhos se fecharam e suas bocas se encontraram, a timidez era notória quando os lábios experimentavam pela primeira vez os lábios do outro. Havia coragem também. E os movimentos ganharam uma cadência mais intensa, seus corpos suavam mais e as roupas pareciam aderir mais a pele, mas os amantes não se importavam, o calor os levara até ali.

O ar parece pesado e o perfume que só Hinata conseguia exalar é perfeitamente sentido na respiração difícil que Neji estava tendo. Ele avança mais e se inclina para ela, na esperança de beber mais daquela essência, assim como abelhas pousam nas flores. As mãos dela já estão em seu peito e os dedos dele afundam-se nos longos fios escuros dela. Ambos tendo um ao outro como algo a se segurar na beira de um precipício.

Pareciam ter quebrado o gesso que os envolviam, tal qual uma estátua que se torna uma pessoa real. O beijo era vivo e soprava algo de renovação dentro de Neji, e ele queria tudo que aquele momento pudesse proporcionar. Ela mordera seu lábio inferior e a dor se provara doce. Eles quebraram o beijo na busca por fôlego, os olhos semiabertos, apreciando a beleza de uma breve morte, despertos de um limbo que ainda os entontecia. Eles acabaram de se tornar um só, tão encantados como a lenda que contavam sobre almas gêmeas que se encontram na terra depois de eras separadas. Só há um sabor nos lábios e interior da boca de ambos.

O braço de Neji continua a envolver o corpo de Hinata, que parecia tão trêmulo como o brilho de luar sobre a lagoa.

Mas eles precisam se afastar de súbito, com a presença de uma Hanabi ofegante que gritara "achei vocês!" mas seu semblante subitamente tornou-se confuso, desconfiando que eles estavam jogando um jogo diferente do dela. Ela sorriu gatuna, pensou que seria mais difícil achar dois shinobis sem o uso do Byakugan, mas se lembrou que se tratava de dois adolescentes apaixonados.

* * *

Quando Neji e Hinata se beijaram pela primeira vez, ele a quis beijar nos minutos que se sucederam ao ato.

Quando eles se deitaram pela primeira vez e sentiram a pele um do outro quente e nua na escuridão, ele quis senti-la outra vez nas próximas horas que se sucederam ao ato.

E quando Neji a viu plácida com seus olhos fechados e um leve ressonar saindo se seus lábios, ele apenas a quis.

Então ele percebeu a diferença entre o desejo instintivo, a paixão e o amor.

* * *

Notas finais:

Não consegui ficar satisfeita por completo com esses fragmentos de textos. Isso foi um dos motivos pelos quais demorei a postar. Ainda estou voltando aos hábitos de escrita. Não tem sido fácil. Principalmente quando quero fazer o meu melhor.

Fiquem bem e seguros em casa. Obrigada pela oportunidade e paciência.


End file.
